seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marines (GR)
The Marines, officially the World Army Marine Force are the of the World Army. Like in their previous reincarnation in One Piece, the Marines are tasked with law enforcement on the seas. However, with the introduction of Airships, they also have some jurisdiction over the sky which they share with the World Air Force. They are also the part of the Three Major Powers along with Los Peregrinos and the Four Dragons. They are currently led by Fleet Admiral Mutsuhiro Tabei after the Marine Overhaul of 1946 when the former Fleet Admiral Gregers Magnusson has been promoted to Grand Marshal of the World Army. According to an anonymous political analyst, the Marines are a capable of operations around the . This also means that their current equipment are "ready to face the dangers of the high seas". Just like in One Piece, they are also present around the world although a majority of their workforce and assets are centered on the . Logo The Marines' symbol is a stylized white anchor in front of a navy blue background. The way the graphic is arranged is reminiscent of 's logo while the color scheme and the logotype is similar to the one used in the modern logo of the . The logo has been used since Magnusson has issued his first decree as Fleet Admiral to build the first steps in modernizing the Marines' capabilities with a new logo in 1933, replacing the old one from the One Piece era. Duties There are several duties that Marines have to accomplish although this varies from station to station. The most common is law enforcement on the seas and are guided by the value of "Justice", which remains unchanged from the One Piece incarnation of this organization. What is new to this is although they have an allegiance to the present World Government, the Marines have been more deliberate in following orders especially with the effects of the Enlightenment which changed the administrative structure of the world. The low-ranking Marines' primary task is to provide police work to Government nations who do not have its own military or police force. In fact, low-ranking land-based Marines (called Marine Infantry) are given similar uniforms to modern-day policemen unlike the sleeveless uniform commonly used back in One Piece although it remains in use with sea-based sailors like Petty Officers Yson and Arabella. They also provide bounty money to bounty hunters as well as assistance to people with disabilities as mandated by the law. High ranking Marines on the other hand combat higher-level threats such as those with Tiger and Demon-level threat levels, especially those who are sea-based particularly high-profile pirates with bounties amounting to tens of millions of bellies. They also enforce the law even to the Four Dragons especially with Mutsuhiro's aggressive reforms in the Marines from people to equipment which halved the Marines' combatant fleet in the process. Fleet The latest Marine report mentioned that the Marines has a strong fleet of 1,261 active and seaworthy major ships as well as thousands of other patrol boats and ships used in covert operations. They also have 317 major and minor naval bases around the world. Site navigation Category:Marine Category:Marines (GR) Category:Organization